The present invention relates to a storage system for a vehicle, such as an automobile, and particularly one which provides an expanded trunk storage area.
There exists a variety of vehicle storage systems in which the rear seat backs of a vehicle can be pivoted to allow trunk access for storage of large items. Recently, for example, commercial vehicles have included a center rear armrest which can be opened to provide a storage bag extending into the rear passenger area through the trunk for the storage of elongated items such as skis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,968 discloses a system in which the rear seats and back of a vehicle can be moved to extend the trunk storage area into the rear seat area. Although providing the desired expansion of the trunk storage area into the rear seat passenger area, the items to be stored in the expanded trunk space are readily visible and contact the seating surfaces of the rear seat area. It is desired, therefore, to provide a storage system which expands the trunk storage area and provides a secure and attractive expanded storage area, and one which is accessible not only from the trunk but also from the rear passenger seat area of the vehicle.